


Want Ad

by bunbun28, TabisMouse



Series: The Love (the kind you clean up with the mop and bucket) Boat [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, GTopRi, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: The Cruise Ship AU no one knew they wanted. In which GTop provide a delicious - and torturous - first M/M/M for Seungri.





	Want Ad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few Reddit AMAs in which Cruise Ship staff state that working on said ships are basically one long party in which everyone is doin'-the-do with everyone else. Because what else does kpop need if not more smut? This is basically me and aeryn_unnie's mind going wild. There will likely be more entries in this 'verse featuring other fandoms. Enjoy.

**Your NSA Unicorn - m4w; m4mw 25**

_ Young, hung, Asian ready to rock your world. I’m all about pleasin’ the ladies and givin’ you a kiss goodbye before riding off into the sunset. Open to singles or partnering with your man to give you a night to remember. I have KIK and Snapchat _

 

“You know you’ll get more hits if you go for guy/guy,” Daesung said, looking over Seungri’s shoulder to read his phone screen.

“That’s none of your business and also I don’t like men,” Seungri said, scowling at Daesung as he took the seat next to Seungri.

“Have you ever  _ tried _ men?” Jiyong asked as he slid onto the barstool on Seungri’s other side. 

“No!” Seungri squeaked. 

Long fingered hands settled on Seungri’s shoulders and a deep voice whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling his neck. “Then how do you know you don’t like them?”

Seungri jerked himself out of Seunghyun’s hands. “Because I know!” Seunghyun snorted and stepped aside to wrap his arms around Jiyong’s shoulders. 

“Dae is right, though,” Jiyong said. “Guys are the one’s that go for hookups. You’ll get more action if you play for both teams.”

“I get enough action,” Seungri grumbled. 

“We know,” Daesung teased and Seungri felt fingers ruffling his hair. 

“Why don’t you guys go bother Youngbae or something?” Seungri was nearing the end of his patience. 

Seunghyun looked at Seungri. “Um-”

“Oh, yeah.” Seungri cut him off. The ship had just docked and Youngbae’s first order of business was always scrambling for internet access so he could skype with his girlfriend while the guests disembarked. 

“So we partying tonight?” Seungri asked, desperate to change the subject. 

“I guess,” Jiyong said while staring at his nails, ignoring Seunghyun nuzzling into his neck. He yelped and Seungri rolled his eyes, Seunghyun had nipped at Jiyong’s neck. 

_ Don’t you two ever stop? _ Seungri thought to himself but he didn’t bother asking. He knew the answer. It was no, they never stopped. 

“Yeah,” Seunghyun said, “we’re going tonight.”

Daesung’s phone chimed and Seungri lit up with glee. Finally, a chance to turn the tables. “So what do the old ladies say, huh?” He half fell out of his chair straining to look over Daesung’s shoulder. 

“They-” Daesung swatted at him, “are not-” Seungri managed to yank the phone out of Daesung’s hand. “Give that back!”

Seunghyun lifted a hand and swatted at the back of Seungri’s head. Daesung’s phone clattered to the bar. 

“They aren’t old,” Daesung said. “They’re mature.”

Seungri rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He slid off his stool and stepped back from the bar. 

“Aww, Ri,” Jiyong whined. “Did we hurt your feelings?”

“No,” Seungri pouted. They hadn’t really, not much. “One of these days I’m gonna get you guys back for always picking on me.” 

Jiyong laughed and swung around, dislodging Seunghyun and reaching for Seungri with all four limbs. Seungri tried to fight but there was no avoiding Jiyong. He found himself pressed against Jiyong and a small voice laughingly teased him. “We only do it because you’re so cute.” Being irritated at Jiyong was about as possible as avoiding him. 

“I know, I know,” Seungri said. And he did. The hug started to drag on too long and Seungri pulled back. 

Seunghyun poked his head in, an arm slung around each of them. “We tease because we care,” Seunghyun said, his fingers swirling an apologetic circle on Seungri’s shoulder. Just as Seungri was going to acknowledge that truth, a hand goosed his ass and he squawked. 

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Seungri announced, prying himself from Jiyong’s clutches. 

“Seriously, though,” Daesung said, reaching out to him and Seungri paused mid step. “You’ll get more hits if you go for the guys.” 

Seungri glared and flounced out of the empty bar to get ready to get off ship. 

 

The gang teased him and irritated him but, they were family so, like clockwork, Seungri joined them for a night at the club. It was a time-honored tradition, a party with  _ someone else _ on the clock, getting the drinks. The ship  _ was  _ a party but it just wasn’t the same partying where one worked. 

The club was hot and drinks seemed to just keep coming, Jiyong’s doing, surely. Stumbling to the hallway with the restrooms, Seungri checked his phone. No notifications. He glared at it with Daesung’s voice echoing in his ears. He  _ would  _ get more action if he advertised for men.  _ But I get plenty of action _ , he told himself. The lack of notifications proved  _ that _ was a lie. He sighed. The wall across from the men’s room was particularly accommodating as he stared up at the ceiling tile. 

Secretly, to himself alone, in the back of a club, he could admit to himself that the thought… intrigued him. He’d wanked to gay porn on an occasion, but who hadn’t. And he was always down for an orgasm. He didn’t mind sexy times with a guy if, like, it was a woman’s boyfriend or something. Memories of past threesomes flashed in his mind and his thoughts lingered on those times he’d maybe watched the other guy more than was strictly heterosexually allowed but surely some curiosity provided allowances?

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. The blood in his veins was flowing the wrong direction. 

“Hey, Ri.” Seunghyun said as he leaned against the wall beside Seungri. “No luck?” He asked, knuckles brushing against the phone still clutched in Seungri’s dangling hand.

“Don’t say it.”

Seunghyun shifted to stand in front of him, hands pressing against the wall on either side of Seungri’s head. Their eyes met but neither man spoke. The base from the music pulsed and throbbed through the wall at Seungri’s back. The end of a song shifted seamlessly into another.

“You’re thinking it too loud,” Seungri said eventually. 

“I see you looking sometimes.” 

“You know you’re good looking,” Seungri responded, defensively.

Seunghyun hummed and leaned closer into Seungri. Seunghyun was impossibly close, heat radiating from his body. Belatedly, Seungri realized a knee had slipped between his. “Sometimes, when you catch Ji and I, I see you watching.” Seunghyun licked his lips and his voice pitched even lower, rumbling in Seungri’s ear. “I see you watching us.”

“I don’t,” Seungri lied. He did, frequently. “It’s your fault for fucking wherever you feel like!”

“But,” Seughyun said and a hand dropped from the wall to Seungri’s hip, “what do  _ you _ feel like Seungri-yah?” The double meaning hung thick in the air between them. Fingers slipped under the hem of Seungri’s skin tight shirt to punctuate the beat. “It’s ok to be scared.”

“I’m not scared!”

Seunghyun chuckled. The sound tingled through Seungri from nape to cock. 

“We could show you, Jiyong and I, what you’re missing out on.” The fingers on Seungri’s hip tightened and his body betrayed him, he leaned into the touch. “It would be so good, Seungri.” The knee between Seungri’s legs pressed up and a small moan threatened to escape his lips. 

The hand on Seungri’s hips released him and he ached. Seungri blinked, confused as Seunghyun stepped away completely. He instantly felt cold - Seunghyun’s body had been pressed right up to him - he nearly gasped. Seunghyun held up a little white card and nothing made sense. 

“Room key,” Seunghyun explained. “Ours.”

Seungri’s arms didn’t seem to want to work so Seunghyun reached around him and slid the key into his back pocket. “In case you want to join tonight,” he said and, maddeningly, pecked a chaste kiss on Seungri’s cheek before ruffling his hair and disappearing. 

 

Seungri was tipsy. Not drunk. Ok, a little drunk. Not a lot drunk, though, when he deliberately walked the few blocks from the club back to the ship. Daesung had tried to get him in with one of his old lady friends, Youngbae had offered the couch at his girlfriend’s place. Seungri had waved them off and walked across the street, Jiyong and Seunghyun long gone. 

“I’m straight, I’m  _ straight _ ,” Seungri chanted to himself. He made it on deck, down the elevator and to the impossibly long hall to their room, vague imaginings of a naked and writhing Jiyong entangled with an equally bare Seunghyun propelling him all the way.  _ They know they’re hot, dammit _ . They truly did, and he’d walked in on them enough times to provide his imagination with far too much material. 

The large white door to the room they shared stood, impenetrable, before him. “I’m straight,” Seungri told himself again.  _ Not completely straight, _ his mind supplied with a particularly explicit image of his two friends. “Not completely straight.” His hand fished the key out of his back pocket and he slid it gently into the door.  _ Maybe they’re already at it, _ he cautioned himself as he turned the door handle slowly and pressed the door open with the barest of clicks.

Jiyong was moaning, a frantic, breathless sound, punctuated by sharp whines. The blood left Seungri’s head so fast he went dizzy. Reaching out an arm to the wall of the entry alcove, he shut the door and tried to breathe.

“Faster,” Seunghyun’s voice said and it sounded tight, pained. 

Seungri toed off his shoes and padded lightly down the hall, past the restroom and kitchenette to the room with the bed. Jiyong was naked, warm light of the bedside lamp licking the planes of his bare chest and legs. His hands were almost a blur, one stroking the dark flesh of his erection and the other - 

Seungri gulped but could not tear his eyes away. Jiyong held a large, dark - Seungri could barely wrap his mind around it - dildo in his other hand. He was stretched around it as it slid effortlessly in and out of him. It seemed almost painfully huge but Jiyong’s cries were not of pain. No, his head was thrown back, a red flush tinting the skin of his chest. 

“Do you want to come?” Seunghyun asked. He was sitting, tight and composed, in an armchair across from the bed. His long legs were crossed under and his jaw was clenched, the words escaping through his teeth. His hands where white knuckled where they gripped the arms of the chair. 

“No, sir,” Jiyong panted and Seungri realised there was a ring nestled at the base of Jiyong’s cock. 

_ Fuck. _ He’d known they were kinky but -

“Do you want to watch, Seungri, or do you want to play?” Seunghyun asked, eyes never leaving Jiyong on the bed.

Seungri started and stuttered.

“You can watch,” Jiyong panted, “it’s ok.” 

Seungri didn’t want to watch. Like a moth to flame, he stepped past the threshold of the room and to the bed, stripping as he went. 

“Yes,” Seunghyun groaned from behind him. 

All that was left of Seungri’s clothing when he arrived at the bed was a desperate pair of underwear, fighting to contain his erection. He slid alongside Jiyong and hissed. Jiyong’s skin was super-heated, it stung as it pressed against him. Greedy lips claimed his and he was consumed in a kiss. 

Instinct dropped his hand between Jiyong’s sweat-slicked thighs and his fingers wrapped around Jiyong’s, tightly gripped around the dildo. Jiyong broke off the kiss to whisper in Seungri’s ear. “If we make him come before he gets to the bed we win.”

“Fuck him, Seungri,” Seunghyun said, words almost overriding Jiyong’s. “Jiyong, let go.” Seunghyun demanded. A heady buzz swarmed through Seungri’s mind as he threw a thigh over one of Jiyongs, pressing his erection into Jiyong’s hip as he took a firm grip of the didlo, Jiyong’s free hand going to rest lightly against Seungri’s arm.

It was a marvel, holding the dildo in his hand and pressing it into and out of Jiyong’s body. Wholly unlike fucking with his own cock. Disconnected from his own pleasure, he could only watch as Jiyong writhed below him, hips thrusting down into the pressure of the dildo, head rocking back and forth on the bed, eyes closed. 

“You can kiss him,” Seunghyun said and Seungri lowered his head to press his lips to a flushed nipple. Jiyong bucked and Seungri opened his mouth to suck and bite, each gasp from Jiyong prompting more suction, harder bites. He pulled off and fastened onto another bit of skin, again and again, littering Jiyong’s skin with bright purple bruises. 

His attention returned, mid suck, to the device in his hands. His fingers danced up and down it’s base and found small buttons. Intrigued he pressed one and the dildo began to vibrate.

“Oh, fuck,” Jiyong gasped and began to fuck down onto the dildo in earnest, hand leaving his cock as he focused on the shaft vibrating inside him. 

“That’s it,  _ fuck _ ,” Seunghyun said. “Good Seungri. Make him come like that. No touching yourself, Jiyong.”

Jiyong’s hand scrambled to remove the cockring as he continued fucking himself on Seungri’s dildo. Seungri tilted it up into Jiyong and he gave a high pitched squeak. Startled, Seungri shifted back to his previous position. “Hit that again,” Seunghyun said. 

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong whined but Seungri complied and Jiyong’s teeth bit into his lips hard enough to draw blood. 

“Seungri,” Seunghyun said. It was the gasp after his name that propelled Seungri. He shifted the dildo into what he presumed was Jiyong’s prostate and watched as Jiyong devolved into relentless moans, hand scrambling for purchase in the bed-sheets. 

The thigh between Seungri’s legs shifted and he became painfully aware of his own erection. 

“No playing with Seungri, Ji,” Seunghyun said but his voice was hoarse. Hazarding a look, Seungri took in Seunghyun. 

Seunghyun’s long legs were sprawled before him, and his hand had slipped into his pants, button and zipper undone. His lower lip had disappeared between white teeth, his usually perfect hair was a disheveled array across his furrowed brow, and his hand was stroking furiously. 

A vise seemed to clamp around Seungri’s heart and he turned back to watch Jiyong below him. Jiyong’s cock was leaking, untouched, bouncing off of his stomach with his every thrust onto the  vibrating wand in Seungri’s hand. Seungri watched his cock as it waved and pulsed, enticingly, stiff and not  _ too  _ long, he noted.

Seungri realized that Seunghyun had only issued a prohibition on Jiyong touching himself. It suddenly seemed impossible to shut his mouth and his tongue virtually ached as he stared down at Jiyong, at Jiyong’s cock. No, Seunghyun had said nothing about Seungri touching that cock. 

Shifting on the bed to maintain the angle of the dildo, he took Jiyong’s head into his mouth. Both Jiyong and Seunghyun groaned in unison and Jiyong bucked off the bed, the touch enough to send come shooting into Seungri’s mouth. A hand, Jiyong’s, gripped the back of his head, pushing him down and Seungri tasted his first bit of come briefly as it shot into his throat. 

The room spun and he slowly pulled the dildo out of Jiyong. Arms wrapped around him - Seunghyun, wrapping both him and Jiyong together in a tight embrace. Seungri rolled onto his back, eyes closed to stop the spinning, a hyung pressed to either side. 

They lay there, breathing, as time unravelled around them. 

“Naughty, Ri,” Seunghyun chided.

“Bad,” Jiyong agreed.

Seunghyun spoke to Jiyong. “Should we punish him?”  

Jiyong dropped a hand to Seungri’s cock. Instinct thrust Seungri’s hips up. Jiyong gave a delighted chuckle and Seungri blushed, embarrassed. “Don’t go all shy now, pretty boy,” Seunghyun said as he nuzzled Seungri’s cheek and his hand joined Jiyong’s

He tried to form words, a protest, something, anything. Instead he groaned and thrust up into their joined hands. Seungri could not tell whose was whose all he knew was that he was sheathed in delicious pressure and heat and one of them was doing this thing at the top of each stroke that dragged a palm over his head and it was rapidly unspooling his mind. 

“Please, please,” he begged. He didn’t know why or what he needed but he begged. Seungri felt Seunghyun’s chuckle roll through him and he turned his face into the curve of Seunghyun’s neck. He realized he was feeling skin pressed along Seunghyun’s side and he pulled back. Seunghyun was naked, stripped absolutely bare. Even in all the times he’d caught Jiyong and Seunghyun in flagrante the ridiculous man always had an undershirt, or a hoodie or some blasted bit of fabric- 

“You’re naked,” Seungri babbled. Seunghyun hummed and began sucking on Seungri’s ear lobe. He tried to take it in, the long limbs with their richly colored skin, lean muscles creating the planes of a perfect chest and stomach. Seungri gasped and shut his eyes as slick warmth replace the hands around his cock. He looked down to see Jiyong’s dark head bobbing up and down on his shaft.

“Jiyong doesn’t like to be ignored,” Seunghyun said. Seungri was hypnotized by the sight of Jiyong’s lips stretched taut around his cock, it’s whole length gone as Jiyong took it all.  

“Good boy,” Seunghyun said and patted Jiyong’s head. He threaded long fingers through Jiyong’s hair and guided his head up and down Seungri’s cock. The pace was infuriatingly slow. Seungri tried to rush it, tried to thrust up in his own rhythm but the other two wouldn’t have it. Jiyong shifted to sit back on his knees hands with the full weight of his upper body pinning Seungri’s hips to the bed, pinning him down to obedience to Seunghyun. 

“I’m gonna die,” Seungri whined. Seunghyun ignored him in favor of nibbling and sucking at his neck. Seunghyun’s mouth kept going, from Seungri’s neck to his collar, his chest. A velvet tongue lavished strokes over each nipple in turn, and still Jiyong kept his pace. Seungri balled impotent fists into the sheets and whined mindlessly. 

“Jiyong is making art,” Seunghyun whispered and he broke of licking to litter Seungri’s chest with bites, “and so am I.” Seungri yelped as Seunghyun bit hard enough to mark. 

Seungri gasped as he realized the thigh slung over his leg could not be Jiyong. That meant - “Your dick,” Seungri sputtered, unable to open his eyes as he focused on the slide of Seunghyun’s growing erection against his leg. Seunghyun gave a rock of his hips and Jiyong giggled, sending ripples down Seungri’s cock. 

“You like?” Seunghyun whispered over Seungri’s nipple. 

A familiar pressure began tingling over his head. “I’m- I’m gonna-”

Jiyong popped off Seungri’s cock. “None of that,” Seunghyun teased. Seungri writhed, whining helplessly as his slick cock bobbed in open air, it’s pulsing need pushing it against Jiyong’s red lips with every beat of his greedy heart. 

“Please,” he begged. Jiyong smirked, mouth and jaw soaking wet and gleaming in the light. The sight sent new waves of aching through Seungri. “Please.” 

Jiyong brought a hand to stroke Seunghyun’s cock, now fully erect again and laying, long and slender on Seungri’s thigh. It was an image he would never forget. “Please, hyungs,” Seungri begged again. The entire world seemed to revolve around his need to just -  _ fucking  _ \- come. 

“He’s so pretty, Seunghyun,” Jiyong whispered. Seunghyun rose to claim Jiyong’s obscene mouth, covering and plundering it with his own. Jiyong’s mouth - which must surely taste of Seungri’s cock. 

“Fuck it,” Seungri cursed, reaching to take matters into his own hands. He watched Seunghyun kiss Jiyong, rise up to his own knees, pulling Jiyong with him. Their naked bodies seemed to curve towards one another, each intimately familiar with the other. Seunghyun brought up a hand to cup Jiyong’s face, his other finding Jiyong’s hand.

Seungri stroked himself. The pause had lost him some ground but he knew just how to get it back. He twisted his wrist as he stroked, increasing the pace as the kiss between the other two deepend. Their cocks, both erect, began to bump on another. Seungri had never known anything could be so erotic. He watched Seunghyun’s length begin to leak, right onto Seungri’s leg. Seungri bit his lip and arched, almost there.

His hand was slapped away from his cock and Seungri cried out. His hyungs eyed him with lasered focus and before he could form words, Jiyong wrenched at Seungri’s cock. 

“No- Ji- no!” Seungri said and gasped in horror at the ring Jiyong has fastened around the base of Seungri’s shaft. He watched in dismay as his cock darkened, an angry, needy purple. 

Jiyong slithered up Seungri, his lithe body torture. “Do you really want to come before you fuck Seunghyun?”

Seungri’s mind ceased to function. He was vaguely aware of Seunghyun saying, “you sure, Ji?”

He blinked and watched as Jiyong stood to strut around the bed to disappear behind Seunghyun. Small, delicate hands appeared at Seunghyun’s hips and slid up over his heaving stomach and chest. Seunghyun tipped his head back, leaning into Jiyong behind him for a brief moment before he lurched forward. Jiyong appeared behind him, arms forward, having pushed Seunghyun down to rest his head on Seungri’s chest. 

Jiyong smirked and drew Seungri’s eyes to his hands dancing down Seunghyun’s spine to disappear. Seunghyun groaned above him, forearms pressing tight to Seungri’s sides. Jiyong’s hands reappeared, a metal plug in his hands.

“Shit,” Seungri said as he appreciated its girth. Jiyong slapped Seunghyun’s ass and stepped back. 

Seunghyun knelt and shifted, positioning himself over Seungri’s cock. “Wait-” Seungri said and Jiyong, anticipating him, moved forward with a condom, sliding it on and slicking it up. He then wrapped his hand around the cock ring on Seungri’s shaft and held him straight up as Seunghyun slowly sank over him. 

Pressure and heat engulfed him. It wasn’t Seungri’s first time with it but this was wholly new. Seungri had absolutely no control as Seunghyun set the pace, strong thighs gripping his hips and rotating. Seungri watched, mesmerized at the play of muscles under glowing skin along Seunhyun’s chest. His ears burned with the raw sounds of Seunghyun’s growls.  “I’m going to ride you, Seungri,” Seunghyun said. “I’m gonna ride you, and Jiyong is gonna fuck you and then you can come.” 

Jiyong grabbed Seungri by the shoulders and pulled him up to roughly shove pillows under him. Seungri gave up fighting, surrendering to whatever the other two were going to do to him. He reclined onto every pillow in the room and Jiyong straddled his chest, obscuring Seunghyun. 

A cock slid between Seungri’s lips.  _ Jiyong _ . Seunghyun’s words made sense. “Good boy,” Jiyong said and a hand petted through Seungri’s hair. Jiyong slid out of Seungri’s mouth slowly and fingers stroked his brow before returning to his hair as Jiyong slid back in. It was so slow and delicious. He could taste Jiyong’s silk length over his entire tongue. 

“Faster,” Seunghyun commanded. Jiyong leaned back into Seunghyun, arms wrapping around his slender torso. Jiyong dragged his hips back then snapped them forward and Seungri gagged. “Faster,” Seunghyun whispered and his pace on Seungri’s cock quickened. 

Jiyong leaned back over Seungri and assaulted his mouth, setting a punishing pace as Seungri fought to breathe. Seunghyun groaned, long and low, moaning both their names as his hips jerked and stuttered in their rhythm. 

Seunghyun was gone for an instant and relief flooded through Seungri, the dam,ed ring gone. Blood rushed through his cock again and Seunghyun returned, sheathing him to his base. 

“Come,” Seunghyun commanded and Jiyong cried out, fist in Seungri’s hair pulling tight enough to make him scream. It was lost around the come shooting into his mouth. Jiyong gasped in air and slid out of Seungri, fingers brushing the tears and spit from his face. 

“Good, Ri,” Jiyong cooed. Seunghyun clenched Seungri tight and finally, finally there was release. Seungri arched off the bed, hands flying to bury themselves in Jiyong’s thighs. Jiyong curled around him, arms wrapping his head and whispering soothing sounds as Seungri orgasmed for a seeming eternity. 

Seungri came to with a body pressed to either side. Jiyong pecked a kiss on his cheek. “Good?” he asked. 

Seungri had no words, merely wordless babble of appreciation. Above him Seunghyun and Jiyong shared a tender kiss then settled in beside him. “Sleep,” Seunghyun said. “Clean up after nap.” Seungri was sure the words made sense but at that moment it was all gibberish.  

“You think we broke him?” Jiyong asked.

“He’s stronger than he looks,” Seunghyun replied with pride. A blanket settled over Seungri and he passed out in the heat of Seunghyun and Jiyong’s bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into smut writing after a seeming eternity (most of my recent posts were written ages ago). Lets see if this is anything like riding a bike. Thanks to [Unnie_bb_45](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_bb_45) for the beta.


End file.
